In a method for detecting an object using a monocular camera according to the related art, a vehicle, or the like, may be detected using a two-dimensional (2D) rectangular image obtained by photographing a rear of an object from a vehicle. Another, or an additional, device such as multiple classifiers, and the like, should be configured after additional learning in order to detect a side of a front object, which may be difficult.
In addition, in another method for detecting an object according to the related art for detecting a side, there have been attempts to implement a target object in a clustering scheme using an optical flow of the target object detected using 6D-vision, but there was an overhead that complicated calculations such as a motion vector, or the like, should be performed in order to calculate a model of the target object.